


A Thing Or Two

by kahootqueen69



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: (I guess?? I have no clue), (it's Very light don't worry about it lads), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, I um...Will hide in my Cave now, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahootqueen69/pseuds/kahootqueen69
Summary: After coming home from a difficult surgery, Alexander and Stephen need to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Dr Alexander McDonald/Dr Stephen S. Stanley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	A Thing Or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zucchinigal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucchinigal/gifts).



> I am... Ashamed—to say the least—this monstrosity formed itself in my head and found itself onto paper. I'm not kidding when I say I went into this with the intention of writing a fluffy domestic bliss fic. But here we have it, so enjoy.

MacDonald had fallen asleep on their sofa, sprawled out and softly snoring, an arm flung over his eyes to block out the daylight. He’d had a long shift the night before, operating on multiple victims from a car crash that had occurred not far from the hospital he worked at. In fact, it had been such a long night they’d called in Stanley to take over the operating table from him.

The first thing Alexander had done when coming home was drop his stuff on the kitchen counter and slump down onto the sofa, passing out almost instantly.

He startled awake when he heard the front door fall closed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He grunted softly when sitting up, the sofa wasn’t doing his back any favours, they were getting older after all.

‘Stephen?’ He called.

When he got no answer he peeked up over the back of the sofa into the kitchen, seeing Stanley leaning on the counter with his eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

***

They had met a couple of times before they started working together at the hospital. One of the first was when they were both in college for their surgeon’s degree, both in their mid-twenties and a head full of hair—Alexander’s own was still full and shiny, Stephen’s not so much, though Alexander still liked to run his hands through it. There wasn’t much talking to each other back then except for the occasional partnered assignment, Stephen being the silent grump and Alexander the bubbly jokester. Still, he couldn’t help but think Stephen was charming in his own ways.

He actually managed to get Stephen to smile at a few of his jokes when it was just the two of them, getting him to warm up a little and show his true character. When Alexander’s other friends were around though, he would shut himself in and become his usual distant self.

They had lost touch for a while after graduating and going to live their separate lives, MacDonald had gone on to volunteer at shelters for the homeless to treat possible injuries from staying the nights outdoors and Stanley had worked at his father’s apothecary for some time. When his father died he was expected to take over the business, no matter how much he had disliked the work. He’d left the entire affair to some distant cousin before volunteering at the same shelter Alexander was working at.

It didn’t take long at all for them to reconnect, without Alexander’s college friends around Stephen quickly warmed back up to the man’s awful—well, maybe not so awful to Stanley—sense of humour and dazzling smile. If they weren’t working at the shelter they would be hanging out together, having a couple of drinks and just having a good time.

MacDonald still fondly looked back on one of those nights in particular. They’d had a couple drinks too many and… well… They’d gotten things going for them quite well, he would say. One of the best shags either of them had had in a long while. Stanley of course had been mortified when he woke up the next day in his best friend’s arms and had packed up his things and left in a hurry, leaving Alexander to wake up in an empty apartment. He hadn’t seen Stephen at the shelter after that.

Until he had spotted him stalking the corridors at his new job, at the hospital. Stephen had pretended not to notice him at first, went to great lengths to avoid any confrontation with him at all actually, until Alexander had cornered him and was he was left with no choice than to acknowledge him. Thankfully neither of them brought up that fateful night, but Stephen would be damned if he didn’t think Alexander was still looking as good as he had back then, feeling the same flutter in his stomach he had felt all those years ago.

He had tried to ignore the bloody feeling and Alexander’s charming smiles and good looks for weeks before practically falling apart in his arms as he confessed to him how he felt while Alexander shushed him and just laughed, amused. Stephen had frowned in confusion before receiving a searing kiss to his lips. And that was it, really—they’d been together ever since.

***

‘Stephen?’ He called again. ‘Come sit with me for a second?’

That got some reaction out of him, at least, as Stanley pushed himself off the kitchen counter and numbly walked over to the sofa, sitting down heavily in front of Alexander who pulled up his legs to create some space.

‘How was it?’ Alexander asked carefully. He knew it couldn’t have been a pretty sight, the patients he’d treated already weren’t looking too good—and they had been some of the lucky ones.

Stephen only nodded, looking down at the coffee table in front of him. ‘I think they’ll live. Though to what capacity, I have no idea.’

His voice sounded ice cold, emotionless, sending a shiver through Alexander’s spine. Stephen often took a little time to transition from his usual cold behaviour at work to his more relaxed manner around Alexander, but this felt off, somehow. Maybe the job _had_ taken a toll on him, it did on everyone, eventually.

‘Can’t have been an easy one, then,’ Alexander nodded.

Stephen’s shoulders sagged as he let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes again.

‘I feel awful you had to take over from me. Come here.’ He held out his arms, beckoning Stephen into an embrace and gently lowered him down with him until he was laying on top of his chest.

‘I feel like an idiot,’ Stephen’s voice came, some warmth seeping back into it. That was a good sign, at least. ‘I know better than anyone we can’t save everyone that comes into A&E.’

That was true, Alexander mused. Stanley often got the worst of the job because he was one of the more skilled surgeons the hospital employed.

‘Well, perhaps you’ve got some feeling left in you after all,’ he quipped, earning him an eyeroll from Stephen. ‘Seriously though, it’s true. You can’t save everyone, but I’ve never seen anyone try harder than you have.’

A long silence followed, the only sound in the apartment being their breathing. Sometimes, Alexander knew, it was better to just let him be for a moment. Cold-hearted as Stephen may seem to many, the man did have feelings, he just didn’t show them to others as much as he did to Alexander.

‘Perhaps—Perhaps we should take the next two days off,’ Alexander murmured, running his hand through Stephen’s thinning hair.

Stephen scoffed, looking up at him with a raised brow. ‘And what would be the point of that?’

‘Oh, I could think of a thing or two,’ Alexander grinned, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

‘You are the worst, Alex.’

‘Ouch, you wound me, doctor.’

Alexander was practically fucking _purring,_ but God did his thickening accent do things to Stephen.

‘You’re a spoilt little brat, you know that?’ He growled, turning to sit on his knees, hovering over Alexander.

‘Mmn, not yet I’m not,’ Alexander grinned roguishly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Stephen made a low sound at the back of his throat and leaned down to press a hot, messy kiss to Alexander’s lips, who uttered a strangled moan when Stephen’s hand knotted in his hair and pulled at it generously.

‘God, I love when you do that,’ Alexander breathed with a thick accent when they parted.

‘Mmn, I know.’ Stephen mumbled before pulling at his hair again, angling Alexander’s head before kissing him again.

Alexander moaned when he felt Stephen’s tongue entering and exploring his mouth. Wrapping an arm around his back he pulled him closer, pressing Stephen flush against him, who hummed appreciatively at the friction it created. He cupped Stephen’s face with his other free hand, pressing the pad of his thumb to the corner of his lips to deepen their kiss even further—which was starting to get rather wet and obscene at this point.

 _It’s a shame you have to breathe at some point,_ Alexander thought when they broke their kiss for the second time. He started to press kisses to Stephen’s chin and cheeks, moving on to nip along his jaw and neck while Stephen wormed a hand between them to palm Alexander’s groin, pulling a hiss from him. In retaliation Alexander nipped sharply at the spot just below the hinge of Stephen’s jaw, as he knew he liked, and swung his legs over his hips.

‘Are we really going to do it right here on the sofa? You know, the sofa we sit on—daily.’

‘Oh shut it and fuck me already,’ Alexander growled in his ear.

Stephen’s lips twitched into a grin and mumbled something along the lines of _You twat,_ and proceeded to wrestle with the button and zipper of Alexander’s trousers, eagerly receiving his kisses and nips. While Alexander wrestled his atrociously outdated jeans off, Stephen worked on getting out of his own trousers, both of which proved to be quite the task with Alexander’s legs wrapped around him.

‘Get your legs off me or we’ll never get anything done,’ Stephen growled good-naturedly.

Alexander just grinned and added a bite to one of his kisses. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t like it when I’m being difficult,’ he chuckled with that damned smile of his.

‘Oh you really are a twat,’ Stephen said and roughly pulled Alexander’s jeans off him.

‘Oh, you—’ Alexander started before gasping at the warm feeling of Stephen’s hand sneaking into his boxers and palming his stiff cock.

‘You were saying?’ Stephen smirked.

‘Get that smug grin off your face, you prick,’ Alexander growled, pulling him in for a kiss.

While shedding the rest of their clothes their kisses grew hot and needy, Alexander’s hands pawing at Stephen’s chest and shoulders, hooking his legs back over his bare arse. Their pricks were already an angry red colour by the friction created between them. Stephen wrapped his long fingers around the shaft of Alexander’s prick, feeling it twitch in his hand. Alexander’s moan that followed as he teasingly brushed his thumb over the head was like music to his ears. He placed a hand next to Alexander’s head and adjusted himself, teasing at his entrance with the tip of his aching cock.

‘Tease,’ Alexander managed in a thick voice.

Stephen hummed with a wicked grin on his face, before pulling back to announce they didn’t have any lube at hand. Alexander practically whined at the loss of Stephen’s hand on him as he went to grab the bottle.

Alexander snatched the lube from Stephen’s hands when he returned and poured a generous measure on his hand, pulling Stephen back on top of him as he started to work himself open, keening as he did so.

‘You can be a dirty one, can’t you? Moaning and keening like that,’ Stephen hummed, knotting his hand back in Alexander’s hair and pulling at it to gain more access to his neck, suckling marks on his skin.

‘You’ll just have to shut me up then, won’t you?’ Alexander grinned.

He pulled his fingers out and wrapped and his hand around Stephen’s prick, slicking him up with the lube still on his palm, revelling in the stuttering of Stephen’s breath on his neck.

‘You’re an arse, Alex.’

Just as he wanted to retort, Stephen pushed into him at once and the quip died on his lips. He grabbed at Stephen’s shoulders and pressed his face to his neck, gasping at the sudden blunt pressure.

‘You’ve been acting like a spoilt twat the entire time, now you’re going to really feel what it’s like being one,’ Stephen growled in his ear.

He wasted no time on fulfilling his promise, pulling back slowly only to thrust back in ferociously and setting a ruthless pace, leaving Alexander moaning and uttering nonsense as he got fucked into the sofa. Pushing into him with an excruciating pace over and over again, Stephen murmured the dirtiest things into his ear—telling him exactly how he was going to fuck him into oblivion, not letting him finish until he was begging for his release and leave him barely able to stand on his legs for more than ten minutes. All Alexander could do was paw at his back, yelling Stephen’s name as he adjusted his angle and hit just the right spot inside him.

‘Ste—Oh!—Stephen!’ He moaned, voice shaking as he desperately held onto him. ‘Please—’

Alexander reached for his own prick but Stephen swatted his hand away, nipping sharply at his earlobe. He made a strangled noise as Stephen sat back on his heels and pulled him with him on top of his lap, fucking into him as he pressed him up against the back of the sofa, pulling a keening moan out of Alexander each time he thrust into him.

He let his head fall back on the sofa, giving over completely into Stephen’s maddening pace, crying out his name and other meaningless words. His nails dug into Stephen’s back, marking his skin with thin red scratches that would remind them of this moment for at least another couple of days.

This was agony, he was going to spend without ever even having touched himself—he knew Stephen could do it—had done it before, in fact.

‘Stephen,’ he begged, ‘Touch me, you arse. I can’t—Ah!’

After what seemed like forever Stephen finally gave in and started tugging at Alexander’s already leaking prick, and even started plunging into him deeper, faster, like it was nothing, pulling the breath from Alexander’s lungs.

Alexander really couldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t do _something,_ starting to work with Stephen’s rhythm, going up and down on him in unison with his brutal pace. If he had thought he couldn’t possibly take a normal breath without it turning into a moan, he sure couldn’t now.

‘You ruin me,’ he managed to pant in between breaths, biting his lips as Stephen hit that spot again.

‘Should stop acting like a spoilt brat, then.’

‘Oh, never!’

Stephen was working his prick like a madman, squeezing at the base of his shaft with each stroke upward and twisting his wrist this way and that, letting the pad of his thumb brush over the slit, leaving Alexander panting in the crook of his neck.

With barely an uttered warning Alexander reached his climax, shouting out as Stephen kept fucking him through his orgasm, chasing his own release. The hot white feeling of spending in Stephen’s capable hands was only magnified by the sweet burn of his prick stretching him open as he clenched down on him. That proved enough for Stephen to reach his own peak, pressing his face to Alexander’s shoulder as he rode him through his orgasm, Stephen’s hips stuttering as he came inside him.

The only sound filling the air after that was their combined panting, gasping to catch their breath, tangled up in each other. Stephen carefully repositioned them to laying on the sofa again, pulling out of Alexander as he slung an arm around Stephen’s back, pulling him on top of his chest.

‘I think you might just have to perform CPR on me,’ Alexander laughed a little shakily after catching his breath a little.

‘Are you okay? Was that too rough?’ Stephen asked, his brows furrowed in a soft look of concern.

Alexander shook his head with a chuckle, carding his fingers through Stephen’s thin hair. ‘No, it was good.’

 _See, the man has plenty of feelings. You just have to know how to get to them._ He watched the thin line of Stephen’s lips curl into a shy smile and a flush creep over his cheeks.

‘We’ve been together for how long now?’ Alexander laughed softly, pulling him into a sweet—if somewhat breathless—kiss.

‘You’re an arse, Alex.’

‘Mmn, I’m here to please.’

**Author's Note:**

> Gifting this to the wonderful Zucchinigal for pulling me into this mess of a rarepair <3
> 
> I was rereading More Important Things To Do by Salmon_Writes (please give it a read!) so I think you can guess this was very much inspired by that fic skdjfdj.


End file.
